Morgana, ApresentoTe
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Morgana nunca pensou que a sua amiga Alina lhe pudesse realizar o seu maior sonho... conhecer as suas personagens favoritas! Mas... Será isso possível? DM/HP Fic dedicada totalmente à Morgana Bauer!


**N.A.:**_ Fic dedicada à minha querida Morgana Bauer!!! Que contes muitos! Parabéns! Espero que gostes da tua prenda de anos! ^^_

_A personagem "Alina" sou eu mesma... o 'Bobixo' é o "Bobixo2008" cá do fandom, e o 'Nel' é o "Nel Potter" cá do ....._

_Aviso à navegação: esta fic tem umas poucas cenas (**leves**) de slash/yaoi (pra quem não sabe, são duas pessoas do mesmo sexo que gostam uma da outra - neste caso, homens)_

**Birthday Gift**

**Morgana, apresento-te…**

Morgana Bauer sentia-se em baixo.

Desde que acordara que as únicas pessoas que lhe tinham desejado os parabéns tinham sido da sua família. Quando chegou à escola, um ou outro colega e/ou conhecido se lembrava repentinamente, gritando de longe um "Parabéns!" nada sentido… mas o que a deixava verdadeiramente em baixo era o facto da sua grande amiga Alina não ter aparecido na escola naquele dia; ao menos sabia que ela iria desejar-lhe os parabéns com o rosto a transparecer felicidade genuína, ainda mais do que a aniversariante. Não tinha tido a já tão normal conversa sobre fics, principalmente as novas que andava a ler, de manhãzinha.

Sim, Alina, tal como Morgana, tinha uma conta no , onde postavam as histórias mirabolantes que lhes afluíam às cabeças com as suas personagens (não originais) favoritas.

Naquele dia, nada.

O tempo também não a deixava mais bem-disposta, pois estava do tipo "chove-não-chove", indeciso. Ela não gostava disso.

oOo

Quando chegou a casa, foi ao e-mail para ver se alguma das fics que andava a ler tinha sido actualizada – Nada!

'_Caramba, hoje está tudo contra mim!'_

Como estava completamente desmoralizada, mal pegou nos livros para estudar voltou a pô-los de lado_… 'Argh, que paciência que é preciso ter para me aturar a mim própria!!!'_

Subitamente, ouve a campainha. _'Ah, não…!'_ Já sabia o que ai vinha..

- Morgana! Vai tu à porta que agora não posso! – gritou Carla – Além disso, é bem capaz que seja para ti!

'_Deve ser deve…'_ - Já vou, mãe!!!!!!!!!!!

'_É sempre a mesma coisa, Morgana faz isto, Morgana faz aquilo… e depois EU é que sou embirrante!_

Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando abriu a porta e viu uma rapariga muito bem vestida para um dia normal, com um enorme sorriso que transparecia tanta felicidade que Morgana se sentiu subitamente bem… bem, pelo menos até lhe começar a doer os ouvidos devido ao berro que se seguiu:

- MORGANA, MUITOS PARABÉNS, MULHER!!!!!!!!!! – quase gritou Alina a sufocá-la com um abraço enorme – Pensavas que estava doente ou assim, não é? Por não ter ido à escola… ou que me tinha esquecido dos teus anos, por não te ter enviado nenhuma mensagem, certo?!

Morgana corou ligeiramente – Bem… por acaso…

Alina fingiu extremo aborrecimento – Isso seria um crime!!!!! Afinal, não é todos os dias que se faz 18 anos… é um dia mágico!

Morgana sorriu, e Alina continuou, com um ar misterioso – E é um dia tããããão mágico… que tudo pode acontecer. Alguns dos teus mais profundos desejos podem-se tornar realidade…

- Tipo… ganhar o Euromilhões?

- Ha, há, piadinha… é claro que não! Eu falava de algo bem mais provável de acontecer… bem mais… possível… real… de acontecer…

- Estás com aquela cara… - disse Morgana baixinho com o olhar semicerrado dirigido para a amiga.

- Que cara? – perguntou Alina com ar inocente.

- A cara que costumas fazer quando estás a tramar alguma…

A outra sorriu maliciosamente, deixando de lado a sua cara de santa. Morgana às vezes assustava-se com as suas expressões.

- E tu nem imaginas… ANDA!

- Onde?

- Apenas vem comigo! Fazes demasiadas perguntas…

- Porque é que hoje não foste à escola?

- Não me ouviste pois não??? – e dizendo isto, agarrou no braço de Morgana, arrastando-a para dentro da sua própria casa, indo em direcção ao quarto dela.

- Mas espera lá!!! O que é que estás a fazer???

Alina apenas continuava a sorrir.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Morgana, Alina pôs-se a analisar o guarda-roupa da amiga.

- Mas o que raio estás a fazer?!

A outra parecia não a ter ouvido, enquanto vasculhava as roupas – Bem me parecia… ainda bem que o trouxe…

Só aí é que Morgana reparou que a amiga trouxera uma mala com ela, retirando lá de dentro um vestido moderno espectacular, preto com nuances vermelhas.

- Que tal…? – perguntou a outra a sorrir intensamente.

Morgana estava de boca escancarada – I-Isso é… p-para mim…?

Alina rolou os olhos – Por acaso sou eu que meço 1,80 m?

- Pois… realmente… - disse Morgana analisando o 1,63 m de Alina, divertida e super feliz – Mas onde é que o arranjaste? Não era necessário…

- Ai isso é que era! E não me faças mais perguntas! Vai tomar um duche e depois volta!

- Mas…

- Vai e não faças perguntas! – disse Alina a rir, enquanto empurrava Morgana para o banheiro.

oOo

- Ok, já me podes dizer para onde vamos?

Alina estava praticamente a arrastá-la para longe do vilarejo, em direcção aos aerogeradores. Era impressão sua ou a subida para o monte estava a ser mais rápida e menos cansativa do que o costume? Ainda bem, afinal, a amiga obrigara-a a produzir-se um pouco… mas o que é que as duas iam fazer para o aerogerador todas produzidas? Nenhuma delas costumava agir assim… nem mesmo Alina.

- Ah, chegámos!!! – disse Alina a bater palmas e dando pequenos saltinhos, como uma autêntica criança.

- Mas…?!

Estavam mesmo em frente à entrada para o interior do aerogerador, ouvindo o som que as pás do aparelho faziam, em ritmo continuado.

- Bem, respondendo a uma das muitas perguntas que me fizeste hoje: faltei às aulas para preparar a tua prenda de anos!

Morgana estava sem palavras. Olharam-se. Alina estava a ser sincera, e não aparentava estar preocupada por ter faltado a uma data de aulas sem poder dar justificação. Isso não era nada dela.

- Tu… o quê?

- É, precisava de faltar para conseguir preparar tudo isto… o que seria dos teus preciosos 18 anos sem mim, hein? Não fiques com essa cara, tu sabes perfeitamente que pelos meus amigos sou capaz de tudo!

Nisso, ela tinha razão. Mas o que é que estavam a fazer ali?

- Mas…

- Agora pára com as perguntas…

- Mas que prenda é essa?

- Uma surpresa!!! – disse-lhe a amiga piscando-lhe o olho, enquanto a pesada porta do gigantesco aparelho se abria sozinha.

- Alina, no que é que te foste meter? Isto não é normal…

- Oh, rapariga… toda esta situação é tudo menos normal… - riu-se.

- A quem o dizes…

- Mas anda lá, entra!

Morgana olhou-a, receosa – Entrar… ali?!?

Ela acenou com a cabeça, um olhar divertido e misterioso ao mesmo tempo estava-lhe na cara.

'_Eu não acredito que estou a fazer isto… devo estar maluca!'_

O que viu lá dentro, deixou-a completamente cravada ao chão.

'_MAS COMO É QUE ISTO É POSSÍVEL?!?!?!?!?!'_

Em vez de se deparar com o espaço minúsculo que deveria ser o interior do aerogerador, viu-se em frente a um espaço amplo, espaçoso, com decorações variadas… aliás, variava entre tons de prateado misturado com verde e tons de vermelho misturado com dourado… Morgana sorriu com vontade.

- Uau… os 'temas' do Draco e do Harry… adorei, obrigada!

A música começa de repente. Tem uma batida ritmada, mas melódica.

- Mas já estás a agradecer??? Ainda não viste nada…

E de entre as decorações, surgiram algumas pessoas, entre elas Nel, Lizzie e Bobixo, todos a gritarem um sonoro "Surpresa! Parabéns!".

Morgana sorriu, feliz. Não sabia bem o que tinha acontecido com a luminosidade, mas havia algumas pessoas que não lhes conseguia ver a cara... esqueceu-se disso por momentos quando lhe puseram um bolo enorme em frente dos olhos... com 18 velas!

- Velas vermelhas e verdes...? Andas muito patriótica, Alina, isso nem é teu...

A outra apenas sorriu com ar malandro e disse baixinho – Pede um desejo... qualquer um!

Os outros uniram-se – Sim, Morgana, pede o desejo mais louco que te passe pela cabeça...

- Hummm... qualquer um, hem?

Alina fez um leve ar de pânico – Nada de violência, por favor...

A outra gargalhou – Estava na brincadeira... mas sendo assim... um desejo louco... _Não se vai realizar, mas enfim! _– fechou os olhos, concentrando-se, e apagou as velas com um forte sopro.

Aplausos. Lentamente, começava a ver as caras dos outros que se encontravam no recinto...

Morgana estava pasma. Reconhecera-os…

Lizzie, a sua irmã, estava de mãos dadas com uma versão mais jovem de Jeff Hardy, que só conseguia olhar para ela; Bobixo estava já entretido com o seu par, uma rapariga de cabelo cor-de-rosa... _Mas é a Sakura, do anime Naruto? Não, não pode ser... _até que reparou em Nel, que já estava a puxar o seu par para a pista depois de ter cumprimentado Morgana rapidamente... uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos delicadamente presos num coque elegante, com um vestido vermelho e dourado, que se movimentava de maneira a que Morgana não lhe conseguisse ver a cara... mas mesmo assim, sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar. Até que a tal rapariga se virou ligeiramente para a olhar, sorrindo largamente e acenando para a Alina, que lhe acenou de volta, confirmando algo.

Morgana já nem fechava a boca de tanto espanto – M-Mas... o que... é a...

Alina gargalhou a disse a alto e bom som:

- Está na hora da realização do teu desejo!

Enquanto dizia isto, as pessoas que lá estavam desviaram-se levemente de onde se encontravam, formando um pequeno corredor humano, dirigido à parede oposta, que se... mexia. Lentamente, da parede, começaram a surgir dois pares de braços e pernas...

Alina não podia estar mais feliz. Morgana achava que não podia ficar mais espantada do que já estava. Errara.

- Morgana, apresento-te...

E da parede saíram duas cabeças de dois rapazes distintos: um deles era moreno, tinha cabelo negro, revolto, olhos verdes e um sorriso sedutor nos lábios. Este vinha de mão dada com um outro, pálido de cabelo loiro, olhos cinzentos e um sorrisinho deboche. Ambos a olhavam com uma intensidade que lhe tirou o fôlego.

- ... Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. – finalizou Alina, apontando na direcção dos dois deuses que tinham acabado de entrar na 'festa'.

Morgana não conseguia falar. Estava completamente em choque. _NÃO É POSSÍVEL!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Eles comentavam um com o outro – Estas cores fazem-me sentir em casa… Isto está muito engraçado…

Quando chegaram ao sítio onde estavam as duas amigas, Harry foi o primeiro a falar – Então, esta é que é a tão falada Morgana Bauer...

Draco continuou – É... mas ouvi dizer que eras muito sociável e faladora...

Nenhum deles despregava os olhares dela. Morgana corou, sem saber o que dizer.

Harry socorreu-a – Draco, é preciso não esquecer que ela sempre pensou que nós éramos apenas fruto da imaginação de uma escritora qualquer muggle...

- E é preciso admitir que a nossa presença aqui enche o espaço! – gozou Draco, fingindo um ar imponente que fez com que Harry e Alina rissem. Morgana continuava de boca aberta, o que fez com que tivesse de ser Alina a fechá-la subtilmente. Isso acordou-a levemente.

- EU... NÃO... ACREDITO NISTO!!!!!!! – quase gritou Morgana com os olhos a brilhar e um sorriso do tamanho do mundo. Alina revirou os olhos: já sabia o que aí vinha. Afinal, ela tinha aberto a comporta, não podendo evitar a enxurrada de perguntas que aí vinham. Olhou significativamente para os outros dois.

- OMG, vocês são mesmo reais??? Como é que é possível? Como é que a Alina vos contactou? Ela já vos conhecia antes? Se sim, porque é que nunca me contou? OMG, isto não é apenas um sonho muitíssimo bom? Bem, mesmo se for não quero acordar... Esperem! – exclamou ela ao olhar de relance para baixo, na direcção das mãos dos rapazes, voltando de novo o olhar para cima – OMG, VOCÊS ANDAM JUNTOS?

Os outros dois olhavam-na de olhos quase a saltar das órbitas. Olharam rapidamente para Alina, que se ria a bom rir, abanando a mão num sinal de 'não se importem comigo', voltando de novo as suas atenções para Morgana, que só faltava babar para cima deles.

Harry deu uma risada sensual – Morgana... respira...! – disse enquanto lha punha a mão forte que estava livre no ombro. Ao sentir a mão quente, Morgana começou aos pulinhos.

- MERLIN, é mesmo verdade!!! Eu sinto-vos, eu estou a falar com vocês, eu quero ver um beijo, eu estou a ficar louca...

Draco riu com vontade – É só isso? Tanta excitação apenas por nos conheceres e porque queres ver um beijo entre mim e o Potter?

Ainda com o sorriso que a preenchia, Morgana corou um pouco, acenando vivamente com a cabeça.

Alina fingiu tossir, enquanto lhes dizia – Eu avisei...

Draco pareceu brilhar de felicidade. Já Harry estava com ar de quem anda a tramar alguma. E Alina percebeu.

- Harry... no que é que estás a pensar?

Ele sorriu – Bem... isto deve ser a influência de viver sob o mesmo tecto que um Malfoy, mas... – todos riram, com Morgana ainda de olhos a brilhar intensamente. Alina sabia o que aquele olhar significava.

- Antes disso, eu acho que o Draco e eu devíamos dançar os dois com a aniversariante... ao mesmo tempo!

Morgana deu uma risada perversa – Eu acho muito boa ideia... 'Bora?

Draco olhou para Harry de maneira penetrante – Sim, é uma boa ideia... mas que seja apenas HOJE!

Harry retribuiu o olhar – Não te preocupes querido, não a vou trocar por ti... permanentemente – acrescentou a rir.

Draco fingiu estar chateado – Harry-James-Potter-e-num-fututo-não-muito-distante-Malfoy...! – disse, arrancando gargalhadas dos outros.

- E... – acrescentou alto Alina com olhar matreiro – Têm de fazer com que ela fique com uma (ou mais) recordações vossas... permanentes! De maneira a que ela nunca duvide que esta festa e esta situação aconteceram mesmo... – disse ela, piscando o olho ao casal de rapazes. Eles sorriram um para o outro. Pelos vistos, era exactamente o que Harry pensara momentos atrás.

Draco falou – Só com uma condição...

Harry cortou – Aliás, duas!

Alina congelou por momentos – Quais?

Foi Draco que falou – Primeiro: têm de escrever uma fic connosco em que estejamos os dois extremamente sexys...

As amigas riram – Isso não é muito difícil... aliás, já pensámos numa que vamos fazer em conjunto com vocês os dois... com umas coberturas doces à mistura... – e desataram-se a rir perversamente, numa piada delas.

Harry comentou com Draco – Acho que isso não vai ser difícil, pelos vistos...

O outro concordou – É... mas também não é para ser... – e voltou a ser Harry a falar, desta vez mais alto para elas as duas ouvirem.

- E segundo... – relanceando rapidamente para Draco acrescentou baixinho – E não me mates por isto... – voltou a dar atenção às duas – O que pode ser o Draco a fazer à Morgana para que ela tenha uma... "memória" permanente... eu tenho de fazer à Alina.

Alina congelou, ficando fortemente vermelha, chegando perto do tom que decorava o recinto.

Draco olhou de maneira assassina e sexy ao mesmo tempo para o namorado – Vais-mas pagar... já sabes que te vou cobrar isto...

Harry brincou com a situação – Ok, Draco, quando voltarmos para casa podemos 'fazê-lo' onde quiseres... e com o bónus de te deixar ser por cima dessa vez!

Os olhos das duas amigas brilharam com a imagem deles a fazer 'AQUILO'... começava com um emparedado, depois iam para cima da mesa que se partia toda porque não aguentava e...

- Meninas!!! – chamavam os dois rapazes as duas perversas sonhadoras acordadas que começavam a babar com o devaneio. – Vamos para a pista ou não?

Dito isto, pegaram cada um nos braços de uma Morgana afogueada e guiaram-na para a pista de dança.

Ela estava ensanduichada entre eles os dois, movendo-se ao ritmo que a música impunha.

De repente, o par de Nel, a tal rapariga de cabelos castanhos, chegou-se finalmente ao pé do trio, sorrindo – Então... tu é que és a Morgana! O Nel e a Alina falaram-me imenso de ti... espero que tenhas gostado da surpresa! – disse ela piscando-lhe o olho.

Morgana sorriu de volta, sem parar de dançar entre os dois – E tu é que és a Hermione Granger! Muito prazer em conhecer-te, finalmente.

A outra aparentou surpresa – Porquê?

- Porque tal como tu, estou rodeada de lerdos que não sabem pegar num livro...

E riram-se as duas, sendo interrompidas pelos berros indignados de Alina e Nel.

- HEY!!!!! NÓS ADORAMOS LER!!!!!!

Morgana riu – Mas quem disse que eu estava a falar de vocês? Eu estava a falar dos elementos abundantes da nossa escola...

- Ah, bom...

- Bem, se não for muito incómodo, eu vou levar a Hermione comigo... – disse Nel, já enquanto se afastava com Hermione para um canto.

Draco sussurrou ao ouvido de Morgana – Agora é a nossa vez… - e começou a dançar com ela mais sensualmente, enquanto olhava de tempos a tempos para o namorado que começava a ficar vermelho.

- Eu vou fazer a minha parte… - disse Harry sorridente enquanto ia em direcção a Alina e a puxava também para a pista de dança.

Draco olhou para Morgana intensamente – Agora é a minha vez… - e sem pedir permissão, inclinou-se sobre o pescoço dela, inalando o perfume envolvente, dando-lhe um chupão na zona entre o pescoço e o ombro esquerdo.

- Ai! – exclamou ela a corar bastante. Ele riu-se enquanto passava uma das mãos na zona, fazendo com que a rapariga se arrepiasse toda.

- Agora já vais ter uma lembrança minha para o resto da vida… essa marca nunca vai sair… isso garanto-to eu! – e gargalhou.

- Então agora tenho de andar sempre de cachecol??? É que senão vão passar a vida a perguntar-me quem é que me deixou o pescoço assim tão vermelho…

- Vermelho…? Nã, nã, eu pus isso com uma cor muito melhor e bem mais subtil… prateado!

Morgana sorriu. Como é que era possível não o fazer? Afinal, não era todos os dias que se recebia um chupão no pescoço de um Draco Malfoy sedutor, sendo depois modificado com magia…

- Ah!

Morgana e Draco olharam na direcção do som: desta vez, tinha sido Alina a autora a exclamação. Pelos visos, Harry tinha-lhe feito a mesmíssima coisa que o loiro fizera à aniversariante, mas no caso dela tinha sido na zona entre o pescoço e a zona esquerda do maxilar, sendo que também passou a mão pelo machucado, tornando a vermelhidão dourada. Alina estava vais vermelha do que um tomate maduro.

Morgana e os outros desataram a rir às gargalhadas – Lá está ela, a ficar vermelha…

Alina detestava cada vez que lhe diziam isso, porque sempre que o faziam, ela ficava ainda mais vermelha e só lhe apetecia esconder num buraquinho. Sendo assim, cobriu a cara com as mãos, envergonhada.

- Vá, parem com isso… - disse Harry para a ajudar, enquanto ele próprio se controlava para não se rir a bandeiras despregadas.

- Harry, trouxeste-as? – perguntou Draco.

O moreno não respondeu, limitando-se a retirar uma pequena bolsa de dentro das vestes, mandando-a para Draco, que a apanhou no ar, sorridente.

- Ora bem, Morgana… - começou ele – Para além desse magnífico presente que te dei – Morgana corou – Eu e o Harry decidimos oferecer-te mais uma coisinha… - e deu-lhe a bolsinha. Morgana olhou-o interrogativamente. Harry e uma Alina mais recomposta mas ainda vermelha aproximaram-se.

- O que é?

- Abre!!! – disseram os dois em conjunto.

Morgana apressou-se a ver o que aquilo continha. Quando viu, deu um grito de alegria – MERLIN, SÃO TÃO LINDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – e retirou dois anéis distintos lá de dentro: um tinha torneados vermelhos e dourados, enquanto o outro se entrecruzava em linhas esverdeadas e prateadas. Ambos tinham no centro duas letras em forma estranha, retorcidas, mas lindíssimas: um **H** e um **D**, entrelaçados.

- Oh… meu… deus…!!!!!

- Uau! – exclamou Alina – Então era isso que vocês não me queriam dizer que lhe iam oferecer…

- Pois claro, e com razão! – exclamu Morgana de olhos a brilhar – Aposto que ias dizer logo que também querias.

- Pois claro! – disse a outra fingindo indignação mas sorrindo em seguida. Eram mesmo lindos!

- Ainda bem que gostaste. – disseram os dois rapazes para Morgana – É para os usares dependendo do tom da roupa… e sempre que te quiseres lembrar de nós! Assim, é como se nós estivéssemos contigo…

Harry olhou para o relógio – Draco, acho que já passa da meia-noite…

- Hummm… - anuiu Draco com um olhar lascivo - Isso significa que já não é dia 13, certo?

Morgana olhou-os, fascinada. Eles iam fazer o que ela pensava?

- Pois é, já não é dia 13 de Fevereiro… é dia 14!!! Dia dos Namorados!!! – lembrou-se Alina, sorrindo perversamente para Daniela. Elas sorriram uma para a outra. Era agora!

Viraram-se as duas ao mesmo tempo para o casal e começaram a ovação – BEIJO, BEIJO, BEIJO, BEIJO…

Os outros juntaram-se ao coro. Harry e Draco olhavam um para o outro e disseram baixinho um 'Parabéns para nós, hoje é o nosso dia!'. Aproximaram-se lentamente, olhos nos olhos, até roçarem os narizes um no outro. Com a língua, começaram a brincar com os lábios um do outro, sem haver propriamente um beijo decente…

- BEIJO, BEIJO, BEIJO, BEIJO, BEIJO, BEIJO, BEIJO, BEIJO…

A rirem, decidiram deixar de fazer sofrer as duas amigas de ansiedade, beijando-se de maneira quase selvagem. Se elas queriam ver um beijo entre eles, iriam tê-lo em grande estilo.

- OMG, já viste por onde é que eles andam com as mãos?! Parece que se estão a comer vivos… - babaram as duas – Tão fofos…!

Eles interromperam o beijo, afogueados, olhando-as incredulamente.

- _**O quê?!?**_ Nada de… intensos, sensuais, fantásticos, divinos, violentos, assombrosos, extraordinários, incríveis…??? – perguntou Draco sem acreditar no que ouvia – Mas _**'fofos'**_????

Elas riram da cara dos outros dois – Tudo isso e muito mais! Falta: extremamente sexys, poderosos, potentes, enérgicos, vigorosos… - e desataram a rir às gargalhadas.

- Bem, é preciso ver as coisas pelo lado positivo… - interferiu Harry – Conseguimos fazer deste dia o melhor e mais divertido da vida delas…

- SEM DÚVIDA!!!!! – responderam bem-dispostas.

Subitamente, a parede de onde eles tinham surgido começou a brilhar levemente.

- SCHEISSE!!!!! – exclamou Draco, ficando com cara de poucos amigos.

Elas as dias olharam-no espantadas – Alemão?

Ele revirou os olhos – Queridas, eu entendo e falo 23 dialectos diferentes…

- Xiii…! – exclamou Harry – És tão convencido!!! Será porque me tens como namorado?

- Convencido não, realista… - e aproximando-se do ouvido do namorado, disse de maneira a que os ouvidos curiosos das duas amigas captassem – E se quiseres, posso até ensinar-te a gemeres para mim em 23 dialectos diferentes… o que achas?

Harry corou fortemente, tal como as duas amigas, que explodiram em risadinhas.

- Draco, falamos disso depois… - disse o moreno baixinho. E voltou-se para elas de novo – Bem, meninas, temos de ir… adorámos conhecer-vos, especialmente a ti, hoje, Morgana, foi uma honra. E muitos parabéns pelos teus 18 anos! Que contes muitos…

Draco olhou-a de maneira que a fez corar – Até à próxima, Morgana…

Ela engasgou – À… próxima???

- Sim… pensei que tivesses gostado de nos conhecer… - disse Draco com ar tristonho.

- Eu não gostei… eu ADOREI!!!! Vocês são fantásticos!

Os dois rapazes sorriram. Harry despediu-se primeiro de Morgana e Draco de Alina. De seguida, trocaram, demorando mais tempo a despedirem-se da sua respectiva preferida: Harry engraçara com Alina, considerando-a já uma grande amiga; o mesmo acontecia com Draco em relação a Morgana, embora este tivesse uma satisfação pessoal em deixá-la encabulada, nem que fosse com o simples olhar. Abraçaram-se todos, como um abraço de família, os quatro.

- Iremos manter contacto, certo? – perguntou Morgana a medo.

Harry sorriu para Alina significativamente – É, não te preocupes com isso… quando quiserem, viremos ter com vocês…

Alina sorriu, cúmplice dum segredo só deles.

- Mas como…?

- Não te preocupes, eles saberão sempre qual a altura certa para aparecerem… - disse Alina encerrando a conversa.

Ouviram uma voz atrás deles – Adeus, Morgana!!! A festa foi óptima!!!

Eram a Sakura e Hermione que acenavam para eles. Hermione ainda acrescentou – Da próxima vez talvez possamos falar de algo bem mais culto, sem estorvos a quererem interromper conversas eruditas…!

Morgana sorriu – Também gostei de te conhecer! E concordo contigo… da próxima teremos mais tempo… - e viu aquelas duas raparigas de universos tão diferentes desaparecerem pela parede luminosa, deixando um Bobixo e um Nel a suspirar.

- Bem… agora é a nossa vez! – lembrou Harry, suspirando. Voltaram a abraçar-se.

- Muito obrigada por terem vindo… - agradeceu Alina – Acho que foi a melhor prenda que poderia ter dado à Morgana…

- Sem dúvida!!! – respondeu ela – Obrigada por terem vindo, fazendo com que vos conhecesse, e principalmente a ti, Alina, por os teres convencido.

Recebeu um sorriso de volta.

- Adeus, meninas! E não se esqueçam da tal fic… - começou Draco deboche, enquanto se dirigia à parede de mãos dadas com Harry.

- … Com cobertura doce à mistura! – disseram elas as duas em conjunto, rindo de seguida – Não nos vamos esquecer, não…

Eles sorriram-lhes, olhando depois um para o outro por breves momentos antes de surgir um novo beijo. Elas sorriram largamente.

- E ai de vocês que se zanguem! – gritou Morgana mesmo antes de eles entrarem na parede – Faço uma fic que quem acabou a relação sofra muito! Mesmo muito!!!

Eles riram – Creio que não vai ser necessário… Adeus, meninas!

- Adeus, rapazes!!! – despediram-se elas.

Quando os dois desapareceram, a parede voltou à normalidade. Alina apressou-se a mandar sair todos de dentro do aerogerador.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Morgana.

- A partir do momento que eles saiam, temos um minuto para sairmos daqui… não sei se reparaste, mas um aerogerador não é assim tão espaçoso…

Mal saíram do recinto, o espaço voltou ao normal, com a porta cerrada. Nel e Bobixo agradeceram pela festa, desejando os parabéns pela última vez a Morgana antes de se dirigirem para as respectivas casas.

- Então…? – começou Alina super sorridente – O que achaste da tua prenda de anos?

- Não podia ser melhor… meu Merlin, nem acredito que os conheci _mesmo_… obrigada por tudo, Alina!

- De nada, tu mereces…

- Mas diz-me uma coisa… como é que conseguiste fazer tudo isto?

Ela sorriu-lhe, mostrando à aniversariante um anel que ela não tinha reparado ainda: era de ouro branco, com formas retorcidas, formando um padrão espectacular… mas…

- Isso são letras???

Ao se aproximarem de um candeeiro, Morgana conseguiu descortinar o que afinal era o anel: os nomes 'Harry Potter' e 'Draco Malfoy' estavam completos e entrelaçados, parecendo a qualquer pessoa normal que o anel tinha um design moderno.

- Uau, é lindo!!!

- Haha, é meu! – brincou Alina.

- O que…?

- Houve um momento que desejei mesmo que eles existissem… recebi uma má notícia da família, e quis ardentemente que eles pudessem existir, para diminuir a minha angústia… pode soar estúpido, mas consegui acreditar _mesmo_, embora que por momentos, que existiam. Isto aconteceu mesmo antes de adormecer… nessa noite, sonhei que eles tinham vindo ao meu quarto, e posto esse anel debaixo da minha almofada… quando acordei, lá estava ele! Quando o pus, desejei que pudesse ir ter com eles, o que de facto aconteceu. Tipo… para poder ir ter com eles, não podia ter em espírito que os iria denunciar nem nada que os comprometesse neste mundo… como apenas desejava livrar-me daquele peso, consegui! Foi então que os conheci… quase que os surpreendi numa situação… comprometedora…

- NÃO POSSO!!! – disse Morgana a rir.

Alina corou ligeiramente enquanto se lembrava da cena – Pois… mas voltando ao assunto original: eles ajudaram-me com isso, passei a dar-me muito bem com eles e lembrei-me de tos apresentar nos teus anos… eles não acharam muita piada à ideia, e foi por isso que hoje faltei às aulas, para os convencer… e acho que eles não se arrependeram! – concluiu com uma piscadela de olho.

- E podemos ir ter com eles sempre que quisermos? – perguntou Morgana com um brilhozinho nos olhos.

Alina fez uma careta – Nem sempre! Por isso é que mo deram apenas a mim e nenhum a ti… perceberam logo que ias querer estar com eles constantemente!

- Ya! – acenou Morgana com vivacidade.

- Eu sabia…! – disse Alina a rir, enquanto abanava a cabeça com descrença. – E a privacidade deles?

- Eu punha o Manto da Invisibilidade… ninguém me via… - respondeu Morgana, com um ar perverso.

- MORGANA!!!

- Pronto, estava a brincar…

- Não é nada disso! – cortou Alina – Ias espiá-los com o Manto e não me levavas contigo?!?!?!?!? Que amiga me saíste!!!

E foram a rir todo o caminho até casa da aniversariante, discutindo ideias para a nova fic que iriam desenvolver, a prometida a Darco e Harry…

Oh, sim… a vida delas tinha-se tornado bem mais interessante a partir daquele momento… e assim iria ficar o resto da vida! De Duo, passaram a Quarteto, sendo que os novos elementos eram os dois pombinhos… que não se chegaram a chatear… pelo menos de maneira permanente! ;-P

**Fim**

* * *

**N.A.:** _Fic inteiramente dedicada à Morgana Bauer!!!!!!! (como deu para perceber…) PARABÉNS, RAPARIGA!!! (atrasados, sim, mas não te podes queixar… ainda estou à espera da minha). Espero que tenhas gostado desta prenda de anos, com o teu shipper favorito e tudo o que mais aconteceu… huhuhu!!!! _

_ah, "Scheisse" (em alemão)= Merda_

_Aos restantes leitores, espero que também tenham gostado e divertido! Reviews são bem-vindos!!!!!! Beijinhossssss_

_P.S.: A tal fic com Draqinhos e Harrytos à mistura com chocolate quente e chantilly está no perfil de **Danali Leti**, uma conta criada por mim e pela Morgana Bauer xD_

_Chama-se "KISS Keep It Simple Sweety"_


End file.
